One Hundred Dreams
by hollowbastions
Summary: WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. one-shots, with 100 words written in under 10 minutes. Rated T, no longer taking requests. COMPLETE! c:
1. I: Beginning

**Hello! **

**I'm seasaltbreeze, and this is the WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 theme challenge. Basically, the challenge is to write a 100 word one shot to each of the themes. The catch is that they have to be done in ten minutes. I'll probably be able to update every day, so stay tuned.**

**

* * *

**

**I: **_**Beginning...**_

At the _beginning _of Sora's first journey, he had one goal. One priority that was more important than anything.

To find his lost friends, Riku and Kairi.

He didn't want to go home without them; The Islands just wouldn't be the same otherwise.

But as he travelled to new worlds, and met more people; he began to make new friends.

And soon, he had more than one goal.

To help his new friends, along with his old ones.

Because even though this was beginning of more adventures, it was also the beginning of new friendships.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, :) **

**No. II will be about Xion.**

**So until tomorrow, **

**- seasaltbreeze.**


	2. II: Dream

**Thankyou for the reveiw, Starry Requiem I really appreaciate it, and good luck with your challenge also! :D****

* * *

**

**II: **_**Dream...**_

Xion would always _dream_ the strangest things.

She was always at an Island...

It couldn't be that she was dreaming of her memories? That didn't make any sense... she had never been to the Island, or even a beach before...

So why did she dream of the Island? She had to find out.

Xion thought of the beach and stepped into dark corridor that would lead her there.

When she stepped out onto the sand, she felt a surge of memories.

Memories about this Island...

So if it wasn't her memories she was dreaming of, who's were they?

* * *

**Next chapter, Wave should be up tomorrow sometime.**

**until next time,**

**- seasaltbreeze :)**


	3. III: Wave

**Ahh, I'm mentally hearing Kairi's theme in my head while writing this, haha :3**

**

* * *

**

III: _**Wave...**_

Kairi looked out at the _waves_ hoping to clear her thoughts.

She was thinking about all her friends: Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku and... That other boy.

The one she couldn't remember.

She had tried asking Selphie if she remembered another boy, but she didn't...

She knew he was important. Someone who was a big part of her life...

But, what she didn't know was his name.

Or his even his face.

Even the sound of his voice was almost lost to her...

Kairi did remember one thing about the boy though:

He reminded her of the never-ending sky.

* * *

**No. IV will be 'Reflection'**


	4. IV: Reflection

**Thankyou to Starry Requiem for your kind reveiw :)****

* * *

**

**IV: **_**Reflection...**_

Xemnas walked down the long spiralling stairway into the underground of Hollow Bastion.

He kept a most peculiar object in this underground area.

The other Organization members would often question why he would go there, of all places.

On a solid white platform in a large blinding white room lied a grey suit of what looked like armour. Next to the armour itself was a familiar and yet, odd weapon. One shaped like a key.

Xemnas sat on the chair. He would sit here to _reflect _on his thoughts of Kingdom Hearts and other matters.

"_Hello old friend"_

_

* * *

_

**Thankyou for reading, Reveiws are more than appreciated.**

**- seasaltbreeze.**


	5. V: Pure

**V: **_**Pure...**_

Vanitas watched Aqua through a portal of darkness as she walked through the Indian Camp holding that Idiot Ventus' wooden Keyblade.

Vanitas didn't understand why he was drawn to Aqua like a moth to a flame.

It was ridiculous that he should have any attraction to the young woman...

She was almost _pure_ light, while he was a being of the most horrible darkness.

He didn't get what she saw in that loser, Ventus.

Vanitas wanted her to be _his _princess of darkness.

I guess the funny thing about light, was that the brighter it was;

The more shadows came.

* * *

**Hmm. I'm not sure what I think of this one.  
The first thing i thought when I read 'Pure' Vanitas, because of that fact that he's pure darkness.  
And that AquaxVanitas paring is one of my favourites because of the forbidden aspect of it all...**

**well. until next time..**

**- seasaltbreeze :3**


	6. VI: Alone

**Hey guys!**

**I'd like to do a shout-out to some really awesome writers out there who are also doing the 100-theme-challenge.**

**Starry Requiem with _100 Nights and Destinies_**

**And Alacquiene with _A Hundred Nights with Her_**

**They're both really good, so you should check them out! :3**

**anyways, the following is about Axel. **

**

* * *

**

**VI: **_**Alone...**_

Axel wandered through the streets of Twilight Town at night.

He had never felt so... _alone_. And that was coming from a Nobody too.

One who can't feel anything, Destined to just fade back into the darkness.

His best friend had left him, to join with his other, the Keyblades _true_ chosen one.

Sora.

Just like... that other... one.

He had been thinking of the days he spent with Roxas on the clock tower.

Eating ice-cream

But he couldn't help but feel that there was someone else with them... another friend.

Was it a girl?

No, he probably imagined it.

* * *

**So today I have a special treat, I might upload two one-shots in one day,**

** 'cause I'm going to be away tomorrow so I won't get to update..**

** so until next time. **

** - seasaltbreeze ;3**


	7. VII: Spread your Wings

**I would like to say thank you to Alacquiene for all the reviews she gave me!**

**So, with that, we're up to 10 reviews! **

**I'm seriously super happy now! :D**

**It's encouraged me to keep going,**

**So thank you to Alacquiene, Starry Requiem & last but not least, Christopher Scott!**

**Words cannot describe how much I appreciate it. :3 **

**VII: **_**Spread your wings...**_

* * *

Leon stood in Merlin's house leaning against the wall holding a letter in his hands.

The letter was from someone he was quite close with, a girl he had once met.

She used to live in Radiant Garden with the others, but she left one day.

To _'spread her wings_' she called it.

She never lost contact with him though, as they always sent letters to eachother.

Just as Leon finished reading the letter small pink angel wings floated out from the page, making Leon smile.

Rinoa would be back one day,

And then Leon will smile again, for real.

* * *

**The scene is based off the ending credits in Kingdom Hearts II.**

**One of Rinoa's (Final Fantasy VIII) trademark symbols are angel wings, so when the little wings floated out the letter in the end credits;**

**I started thinking that maybe, _just_ maybe, she'd appear in a Kingdom Hearts game.**


	8. VIII: Paint

**Thankyou for the review, Starry Requiem it is very much appreciated. :3**

* * *

**VIII: **_**Paint...**_

"Namine?"

The girl in question looked up from her sketch-book, and glanced at silver-haired boy in front of her.

"Hello, Riku."

Riku nodded and sat down in the chair across from where Namine was sitting, peering over at her crayons and pencils.

The girl had been working tirelessly, trying to restore the memories of Sora.

Riku helped too of course.

"Here, I got you something."

Riku placed a medium-sized container filled with tubes of _paint_ on the crystal white table.

Namine had never had paint before, she had heard of it though; so she smiled at the gift.

"Thank-you, Riku"


	9. IX: Almost

**Thank you to Alacquiene and Christopher Scott for your reviews, they mean a lot. :3**

* * *

**IX: **_**Almost...**_

Xehanort looked up at Terra's Keyblade glider flying up into the sky with a smirk on his face.

This was it, his plan was _almost_ complete.

He swore he would survive to see the events after the Keyblade war and the X-Blade...

Xehanort practically had Terra under his control already, and he hadn't even become his vessel yet.

All he had to do was tell him that Ventus apparently 'stumbled' onto his origins and was going to go see Eraqus, and Terra just races to the rescue...

There would be no more needless interruptions... everything will go according to plan.

* * *

**As much as I love Terra, he really is far to naive for his own good.**

**I mean Xehanort and Maleficent practically reek of evil.. -_-;**


	10. X: Shine

**We are up to number X! thank-you to Alacquiene for your review, it is more than appreciated. :3**

* * *

**X: **_**Shine...**_

Riku stood with Xion in front of the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town.

He really did enjoy her company, which was a change seeing as he usually liked to be alone.

Sometimes he almost felt as if he saw her as more than a friend, and sometimes Xion saw Riku like that too...

The thing with Xion though, was that even though she was a Nobody; a replica at that was that her 'heart' still seemed to almost... _shine_ with light.

It was what made Xion special to Riku in the first place...

She was _his_ light.

and he was hers.

* * *

**Another one involving Xion! x3**


	11. XI: Blood

_**Thank you to **__**Starry Requiem**__** and **__**Christopher Scott**__** for your reviews, it really does mean a lot. :3**_

* * *

**XI: **_**Blood**_

Terra had always thought he was the stronger one out of Ventus and Aqua.

The tougher one and the 'big-brother' figure.

He tried to make it look like he wasn't afraid of anything, like he had no fear at all.

So one day while training he had cut his leg, and yes; there was _blood._

But he didn't complain, nor did he whine, no matter how much he wanted too.

Because he wasn't only strong for himself, he wanted to be strong for his friends too.

But not only strong physically, like when one hurts themselves.

But strong in his heart.

* * *

**Oh god. I found this one hard.**

**I'm not one for blood and gore; as of the fact that I'm pretty much scared of blood. or at least it makes me feel sick-ish. -_-;**

**So naturally I didn't want anybody practically bleeding to death.**

**What I meant with the 'cut on the leg' thing, was that he would act strong for his friends and such, so they wouldn't worry about him. Kinda.**

**Okay now I'm rambling pointlessly. **

**Until next time,**

**Seasaltbreeze ~**


	12. XII: Pieces

**_Thank you to Christopher Scott and Alacquiene for your reviews! :3 _**

* * *

**XII: **_**Pieces**_

"We're just your friendly neighbourhood Gullw-!"

"Something-or-Others!"

Tidus tilted his head in confusion. He's standing on the beach, and then three fairies turn up?

Apparently they were looking for _pieces_ of 'treasure', they wouldn't tell him why either.

"Well... can I have your names at least?" he said while looking at the brunette one floating on the middle.

The blonde one beamed "I'm Rikku!"

The middle one beamed at Tidus, her eyes sparkling in the sun. "I'm Yuna! Nice to meet you!"

The one dressed in black nodded "Paine."

Tidus smiled back at them happily "Nice to meet you too."


	13. XIII: Lucky

_**Thank you to Christopher Scott and Starry Requiem for your kind reviews. they are more than appreciated. :3**_

* * *

**XIII: **_**Lucky...**_

Some say Roxas had the worst luck there is.

For one, he isn't even supposed to exist...

And during his last six days, which were filled with confusion and sadness, it didn't seem things would ever look up for him.

But, during those six days he did have one stroke of _luck._

He met someone who would later become someone very special too him.

It was a small blonde girl, who always wore a white dress.

So even though Roxas had the worst luck in the worlds,

He did meet Naminé.

And to Roxas, that made him very lucky indeed.

**

* * *

**

**_He really is awfully unlucky.._**


	14. XIV: Haunted

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII and Alacquiene for your reviews! **

**As requested this is about Xion/Vanitas.**

**This took place in the 'secret place' on destiny islands, in an Alternate Universe. **

**I just hope I did okay, I'm pretty unfamiliar with this pairing, so here goes nothing!**

**Also, they where younger when this took place. Maybe 7-8 years old.**

* * *

**XIV: **_**Haunted**_

"Who are you?"

The raven haired girl in question was sitting down, shaking.

A pair of golden eyes looked at her, somewhat annoyed.

"Um... X-..Xion."

"Well then Xion, how did you find this place?"

Xion was still stuttering. "T-they said it was... _h-...haunted_... "

The boy laughed "That's just some stupid rumour. It's not haunted."

Xion looked at the drawings in the cave "What's your name?"

"Vanitas."

"Um. Can I draw here too, Vanitas?"

Vanitas thought about it for a while, and then nodded.

It was safe to say that after the encounter the two of them became friends.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, :3**


	15. XV: Figure of Speech

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII and XIII-Jinx-XIII for your reviews, they are more than appreciated, :3**

**so with that, we're up to 30 reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get even to 10, so this is a _pretty_ big surprise..**

**

* * *

**

**XV: **_**Figure of Speech**_

Axel had always been sure about everything.

Especially when it came to his current... predicament.

He thought that being a Nobody meant that you couldn't or shouldn't feel anything at all.

Just emptiness.

But, then he met Roxas and Xion.

It was just something about the way they... acted?

Like they actually _cared_ and they actually _worried_.

Like they were really, truly _happy_.

Not just relying on the memories.

And the funny thing was that sometimes, even Axel would feel like he had a heart again.

Maybe the no-heart thing was a lie.

Just a _figure of speech_...

* * *

**Difficult one, had to think for a while about how I could get the 'figure of speech' thing into it.**

**I'm not even sure I managed to do it that well, to be honest.**

**but, thank you for reading.**

**until tomorrow,**

**- seasaltbreeze.**

**A/N: unfortunately, My Summer vacation has ended.**

**I'll still review everyday as I promised, they just might be a tad later than usual. D:**


	16. XVI: Fear

**Thank you to Christopher Scott and Terra ForceXIII for your reviews. they mean a lot. :3**

**the drabble is as requested Terra/Aqua.**

**I just hope I did okay... **

* * *

**XVI: **_**Fear**_

"Aqua, what are you afraid of?"

Aqua glanced up at Terra, a little confused on why he would ask such a thing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason... just curious I guess?"

Aqua looked up at the stars; stargazing was always a habit she had. So she usually dragged out Terra and Ven to go with her, but Ven fell asleep early. So it was just her and Terra.

"Well... losing home I guess?"

"Oh."

Thing is, Aqua's true _fear_ was much more... specific.

And something that would worry her in the future.

Losing Terra.

* * *

**On another note, I finally got my butt around to watching the Birth by Sleep - Final Mix secret ending last night on YouTube.**

**birth by sleep volume two?**

**well _now_ I'm interested...**

**so I'm curious, what are your thoughts on it?**

**reviews are more than appreciated,**

**- seasaltbreeze :3**


	17. XVII: Tainted

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII for your kind review, it means more than I can say. :3**

**The drabble is as requested, 'Zero Point'**

**

* * *

**

**XVII: **_**Tainted**_

Aqua walked through the realm of darkness.

An endless abyss, no beginning and no end.

She was exhausted to say the least; it took almost all her energy to stop her heart being _tainted_ by the darkness, no matter how pure it was.

The constant hordes of Heartless weren't exactly helping either...

While walking though, she noticed something different.

The scenery had changed; the once glowing rocks had become shrubs.

She gasped as she gazed at the sight in front of her.

A familiar castle, drenched in pure darkness.

"_No..."_

This was the beginning.

Maleficent had begun her 'collection'

* * *

**Well, as good as 'Zero Point' was, It's left me _more_ than a tad confused.**

**for starters, how even did Aqua even see Castle of Dreams when it fell to Darkness?**

**If it was the beginning of Maleficent's collection of the seven princesses (which I think it was, but I can't be sure of course.) then wouldn't she be sort of out of the Realm of Darkness?**

**but she couldn't have left, otherwise she couldn't have run into Ansem the Wise during 'Blank Points' which was just after KH2...**

**But if she _did_ leave it would explain the re:Coded secret ending how Yen Sid and Mickey mention that the only one left to find is Terra...**

**eh. now I'm just confusing myself again. Kingdom Hearts has one of the most confusing story lines known to mankind.**

**'kay, so until next time.**

**- seasaltbreeze.**


	18. XVIII: Angel

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII and Christopher Scott for kindly reviewing, it means more than I can say..**

**Yeah. I'm mentally hearing **_**'A flower blooming in the slums'**_** from Crisis Core while writing this... x3**

* * *

**XVIII: **_**Angel**_

Aerith sat in the Dark Depths, looking up at the sunset.

She had been thinking a lot lately, since remembering 'Radiant Garden'...

She remembered that there was someone she had met there once.

A young man with dark hair and eye's like the sky.

She remembered he had fell through the roof, and thought he was in heaven.

And he called Aerith an_ Angel_, which made her giggle at the memory.

"_Zack... where are you?"_

* * *

**Before you all kill me or say something along the lines of "But Zack was in Olympus Colosseum!" I'm going to clear something up. **

**Now for all we know, there might have been a way Zack and Aerith could have met. Of course the 'falling through roof' and calling Aerith an 'Angel' is how they originally met in 'Crisis Core' but, I felt like incorporating it into the prompt and Kingdom Hearts somehow.**

**So until next time,**

**- seasaltbreeze :3**


	19. XIX: Power

**As requested this will be about Roxas, Xion and Axel waiting to be awakened and remembered.**

**Can't say I blame them, I'd be very painful to be forgotten by those you love.**

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII for your kind reviews, they're what keeps me going and gives me inspiration. :3**

* * *

**XIX: **_**Power**_

Sora...

He was the key that connected everything,  
Through his _power_ over the Keyblade.  
But Inside of Sora himself, lie dormant hearts.  
Waiting for their _Birth by Sleep_, like a few others...

Xion, waiting to be remembered.  
Waiting for people to know _her_ again.  
No longer a distant memory, long forgotten...

Roxas, to have a body again.  
To see his friends again, but through his _own_ eyes.  
To be able to truly _live_...

Axel, to have a heart.  
His own heart, at that.  
To 'feel' empty no more...

Sora was special,  
But so were the hearts connected to his own.

* * *

**I liked this one :D**

**Don't kill me for not adding Ventus, I was going too, but 100 words only allows so much unfortunately.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**So until next time...**

* * *

_**A/N: On another note, something has been concerning me I guess you could say. The... review count has been dropping lately. Quite considerably too...**_

_**so before I sound like a total sap, here's what I'm trying to say:**_

_**Reviews are more than appreciated, they truly are. But, I need to know that people are actually enjoying reading these one-shots...**_

_**and I can't do that unless I get feedback... **_

_**I know, I probably sound like a sulk. so don't kill me. D:**_

_**- seasaltbreeze. ~**_


	20. XX: Laugh

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII, Christopher Scott & Last but never the least, Delirious Doll for your kind reviews. They mean more than I can actually type. C:**

**The drabble is a little Vanitas/Aqua.**

**I haven't done one in a while.. x3**

* * *

**XX: **_**Laugh**_

"Who are you?"

Vanitas' laughed boomed throughout the area.

But his _laugh_ wasn't exactly a happy laugh.

A laugh that one shared with friends, or family.

No.

His laugh was sadistic and cruel.

It sent shivers down Aqua's spine as she jumped back in shock.

"Congratulations. I'll... keep you around. Never hurts to have a back-up."

Vanitas stepped through the corridor of darkness, leaving Aqua stunned.

It was odd enough, that he called her a 'back-up.'

But what was strange was that spark in her heart.

Call it a spark of curiosity.

Either way, Aqua was very... intrigued with Vanitas.

* * *

**Vanitas' laugh. I rest my case. _especially_ his Japanese laugh. It sounds even creepier than the English version... O_O**


	21. XXI: Close

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII and Delirious Doll for your reviews. they truly do mean more than I can say. :3**

* * *

**XXI: **_**Close**_

Tifa was always good friends with Cloud.

They where childhood friends, known eachother forever.

But, then one day Cloud left to SOLDIER.

He kept leaving more and more.

He wasn't _himself_...

He said that he had to 'settle' something.

So after the hundredth time Cloud had left, Tifa made a decision:

This time, she would go out and try to find him.

To help him 'settle' his little problem.

Thing is, every time Tifa got _close_ to finding Cloud...

He just disappeared.

Almost making it impossible to find him again.

But the thing with Tifa is that she never gave up.

**

* * *

This is my first attempt at a Cloud/Tifa... But I hadn't done anything to do with either of them yet in the challenge, and when I saw 'close' it reminded me of how Tifa would always be looking for Cloud, and how she would always get close, and then he'd just vanish again.. or thats in KH2 anyway. **


	22. XXII: Nobody

**Thank you to Christopher Scott for your review. They're what keeps me going and gives me ideas, :3**

**oh, and also 1,018 hits! so a massive thanks to everyone who's clicked, reviewed, Favorited and alerted since the beginning. :D**

* * *

**XXII: **_**Nobody**_

The last of Xemnas faded away, back into Nothingness.

Sora and Riku stood frozen, watching him vanish back to the darkness whence he came.

But something had been bothering Sora lately.

Ever since he had seen the Kingdom Hearts moon in the sky...

Was it so bad that they wanted Hearts? To feel emotion?

True, the way they went about it weren't exactly in the best interest of the worlds,

Or his friends.

And yes, their intentions where more than selfish.

But to be empty.

Emotionless, with nothing but the memories...

Maybe that really was the worst punishment there was...

* * *

**Just some thoughts I had about the Nobody's after I finished KHII... :/**


	23. XXIII: Alive

**Thank you to CELLjenova , Delirious Doll , TerraForceXIII , Starry Requiem , RisingWinter for your awesome reviews!**

**with that, we're up to 50 REVIEWS! :D woohoooo!**

**the drabble is as requested, Terra/Aqua.**

* * *

**XXIII: **_**Alive**_

When Terra had lost his body to Xehanort, he had been devastated to say the least.

Of course he could have taken the easy way out, just let his heart succumb to darkness.

But he didn't.

Because there was still so much to stay _alive_ for.

He still had to find out what happened to Ven.

He still had to see his successor, the boy from the Islands.

He wanted to try and fix his home; the master would have wanted that.

But mostly,

He wanted to see Aqua again.

Her smile, her laugh.

That was worth staying alive for.


	24. XXIV: Silence

**My first Haynette, which I randomly thought of when I saw silence because Hayner never shuts up. hahaha!**

**Thank you to RisingWinter , Christopher Scott , TerraForceXIII & last but never the least, CELLjenova for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**XXIV: **_**Silence**_

The thing with Hayner was that he was never silent.

Even if he wasn't talking at the exact moment, it didn't matter because even his face expressions where enough to form words.

Whether it was a frown, a smile or even shock;

Or that face he pulled when he saw Seifer

He always had an opinion, an answer.

The thing with Olette though, was that Hayner didn't have an answer.

She used to be just a good friend.

Someone to spend the summer with.

But then he started to look at her differently when they got older.

Then he thought that she was beautiful.


	25. XXV: Warmth

**Exactly 60 reviews! :D **

**Is it weird that I'm still shocked at how many this is getting?**

**thank you to Alacquiene , RisingWinter , and Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews! :3**

**the drabble is as requested a Vanitas/Xion.**

* * *

**XXV: **_**Warmth**_

While Sora's heart might have been special,

What no-one ever actually realised was that it wasn't... alone.

And it wasn't just hearts of light either.

Vanitas waited in Sora's heart, waiting to be awakened

He always grumbled calling the boy 'pathetic'.

Whined about how much he hated it here.

But one day, something changed.

Some one new came to the heart in which he slept.

A young girl, with raven hair and blue eyes.

She was filled with _warmth_

Almost pure light.

Everything Vanitas was not.

But somehow, the heart in which he slept,

Was less boring with her here.

* * *

**The next one will be a continuation of 'XVI: Fear' so, another Terra/Aqua. :3**


	26. XXVI: I Know

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII , CELLjenova , Starry Requiem , Christopher Scott and RisingWinter for your awesome reviews.**

**the drabble is a continuation of '_XVI: Fear_' :3**

* * *

**XXVI: **_**I Know **_

Terra walked back to his room after star-gazing with Aqua.

One would say that it was an interesting night.

Thing is, when Terra had asked Aqua about her fear, it wasn't just curiosity.

It was about training, earlier.

He was sparring against Ventus, and for once, Ven might've won.

Ven was about to deal the last strike,

And Terra looked over at Aqua, to see her nail-biting, her face... scared?

Terra rapidly turned back and blocked Ven's strike, and Aqua sighed in relief.

Was Aqua worried about Terra? Scared for him at that?

He didn't know that half of it.

* * *

**I wasn't really sure how to incorperate the 'I Know' part into it, so I pretty much made it into Terra 'not knowing the half of it' I just hope I did okay.**

**thank you for reading. :)**


	27. XXVII: Mistletoe Versions 01 & 02

**I have a little treat/thing. you could call it whatever you want. so, I'll start from the beginning.**

**when I saw the words 'Mistletoe' about a gazillion idea's where running through my head. I was pretty much torn between a Roxas/Namine or Sora/Kairi drabble.**

**so, I wrote up two versions. one for each paring. and then I couldn't decide which one to use either! so here we are, with both versions of 'Mistletoe' so, enjoy!~**

**thank you to Christopher Scott and TerraForceXIII for the awesome reviews! :3**

* * *

**XXVII: _Mistletoe_** [ ~ Version.01 ~ ]

"Axel what's Mistletoe?"

Axel froze at Roxas' question, not sure on how to answer.

"Roxas why do you want to kn-"

"Axel. That isn't an answer."

Axel scratched the back of his head nervously, "Maybe you could ask Naminé?"

Later that day, Roxas went to go see Naminé to ask about Mistletoe.

As usual she was sitting down, drawing in her sketch-book.

"Hey Naminé, what's Mistletoe?"

Naminé giggled and pointed up at the plant over Roxas' head.

"Look up..."

She danced over to Roxas and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making his face red.

"Naminé, that wasn't an answer either!"

* * *

**XXVII: _Mistletoe _**[ ~ Version.02 ~ ]

Christmas at Destiny Islands was always a festive occasion.

Of course, being a tropical Island, it didn't snow.

But that didn't stop the Mistletoe growing of course.

So when Kairi heard the doorbell ring on Christmas morning, she raced to the door and quickly swung it open; meeting a grinning Sora holding a gift.

"Hey Kairi!"

She didn't answer him with words; instead she just kissed him.

Sora's face went three shades of red, before he spoke

"Um Kairi, as much as I appreciate it why did yo-"

She smiled, and pointed up at the doorframe,

"Mistletoe"

* * *

**I love it when Roxas doesn't know things so he asks Axel, and then Axel gets all confused and doesn't answer properly. xD**

**and, and Sora/Kairi is just cute in general..**


	28. XXVIII: Never

**Thank you to CELLjenova and Alacquiene for the awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

**XXVIII: **_**Never**_

"I'm **never** going to let you win you know."

"And I'm **never** going to lose, so just give up now; boy"

"This is MY heart. You can just barge in and make yourself at home"

Terra glared at Xehanort, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

If looks really could kill, Xehanort would have been dead so long ago.

"You don't have a hope boy, this body is _mine_ now. When you _think_ you've won, you haven't. And when you think that Eraqus heart is going to help you, you are _wrong_."

Terra smirked. This wasn't over.

* * *

**Is it weird that writing this made me more annoyed at Xehanort than usual? ha.**


	29. XXIX: Say Please

**Thank you to Starry Requiem , Christopher Scott , Terra ForceXIII , RisingWinter & CELLjenova for all the awesome reviews! they make me smile like a goof at the computer. x3**

* * *

**XXIX: **_**Say Please**_

"Riku give it back!"

"Nope, Come and get it!"

Kairi stood hunched over, her hands on her knees and puffing slightly.

She was making something and then Riku just _had_ to take it.

So, she had been chasing him for about an hour, trying to get it back.

"Say please, Kairi!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase, Riku..."

He rolled his eyes and placed the charm in her hand. "What is this anyway?"

Kairi smiled and held the charm up to his face "It's a charm made of Thalassa shells"

"Oh... are you going to give it to someone?"

"Um... Sora..."

Riku frowned, a little hurt.

_I guess I'll always be the third wheel...'

* * *

_

**So maybe Kairi didn't plan on giving the Thalassa charm to Sora at first, but for the sake of the oneshot, she did. hence, Riku being the third wheel.**_  
_


	30. XXX: Moon

**Thank you to Alacquiene & RisingWinter for your reveiws!**

**to TerraForceXIII : I'll try your request tomorrow, But I had been planning this for 'Moon' since I started the challenge, I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**XXX: **_**Moon**_

"It's for the best, Lea"

Axel frowned at his so-called 'friend' (who had been anything BUT friendly as far as he was concerned)

"And how do you know that, hm? Isa?"

"When Kingdom Hearts is compl-"

"All you ever care about is that stupid heart moon floating in the sky!"

Saїx turned around so his back was to Axel, his eyes where shining and his fists clenched.

"Lord Xemnas says that-"

"NO! That is it! Xemnas this, Xemnas that! Where is my friend gone? Where's Isa?"

And with that Axel walked off, his mind filled with thought about his lost friend.

* * *

**Stupid Saїx...**


	31. XXXI: Animal

**Thank you to TerraForceXIII , RisingWinter , CELLjenova , Alacquiene & Christopher Scott for your kind reviews! :3**

**the drabble is as requested has more of an 'furry'... appearance.**

* * *

**XXXI: **_**Animal**_

"Sora... why are you a **lion?**"

Sora grinned and held up one of his 'paws'

"I told you this world was awesome, Riku!"

Sora, Kairi and Riku stood on what Sora called 'Pride Rock' looking out at the sky.

What Riku and Kairi didn't expect was to be turned into... lions?

Kairi giggled at her new appearance, which was a small lion cub with reddish fur.

Riku on the other hand had been a bit more surprised when he saw his silver and white fur.

"This is weird Sora..."

"You think this is weird? Wait till we go to Atlantica..."

* * *

**I always imagined Sora taking Kairi and Riku to some of the worlds he went to, and then taking them to the Pride Lands or Atlantica and them freaking out. x3**


	32. XXXII: Black

**Thank you to Alacquiene , TerraForceXIII , RisingWinter , Starry Requiem , Christopher Scott & CELLjenova for the awesome reviews, and yes to answer the questions I think I will write about Atlantica at some stage soon, I'll just have to find the right prompt.**

**We're at 102 reviews! woohoo! :D**

**how many more times to I have to say that I really didn't think I'd get this many? 'cause trust me when I say I really didn't... x3**

**the drabble is about a little Roxas/Xion. First time with this pairing, so I hope I did okay.**

* * *

**XXXII: **_**Black**_

Xion slipped off her large black hood, letting Roxas – and the rest of the Organization see her face for the first time.

"Let's work hard again today, Roxas."

Roxas took in her appearance, looking at her short raven hair and cerulean blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle somehow.

"Yeah... Xion..."

Of course he had known Xion was a girl, but he didn't quite expect her to be so pretty...

And now things where starting to change, whenever they where around eachother everything seemed so... familiar.

Sometimes he swore he could hear waves crashing up onto the sea shore in summer...


	33. XXXIII: Distant

**Thank you to TerraForceXIII , Christopher Scott & RisingWinter for your awesome reviews.**

**the following drabble is about Ventus.**

* * *

**XXXIII: **_**Distant**_

"_Ventus you need to come home"_

"_We have a dangerous task ahead of us..."_

Ventus sat on the side-walk in Radiant Garden, swinging a wooden Keyblade in his hand.

The very one he got from Terra on his first day.

"_Me, you and Aqua, we all share the same dream..."_

The three of them had been friends for so long, almost forever.

But ever since that day with the exam, they had felt so distant from eachother.

Like they were slowly separating...

But, like Aqua said when she handed them the wayfinders.

They'd find their way back to eachother,

right?

* * *

**Poor Ven...**


	34. XXXIV: Mother Nature

**Um, so I made a mistake with my smart-ness. ha. I accidently did 'Animal' twice. so, this theme now has one-hundred-and-one chapters I suppose. I'm really sorry about that. -_-;**

**anyways! On with the prompt! thank you to CELLjenova , RisingWinter , Alacquiene , TerraForceXIII and Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews!**

**the drabble is about Terra/Aqua. :3**

* * *

**XXXIV: **_**Mother Nature**_

Terra was always told by Master Eraqus that everything that happened was due to this 'Mother Nature'

That it was what made him, Ven and Aqua human, and what controlled the world they all lived on.

So today, while Terra sat out on the grass watching Aqua and Ventus spar, he had one thought on his mind.

He watched the blue-haired girl gracefully swing her Keyblade as she cast magic, making swirls of floating ice surround her.

Maybe it was Mother Nature that had decided to make Aqua so beautiful, so that he would somehow fall in love with her.

* * *

**I like how this one turned out.. :)**


	35. XXXV: Free

**Thank you to Christopher Scott for your review! :D**

**

* * *

XXXV: **_**Free**_

Sora sat in the gummi ship, deep in thought.

Why did the Keyblade choose him? It could have easily chosen someone else right?

And more importantly, would have life been any different if he was free from the responsibility of the Keyblade?

Of course it would have been.

He would have been still on the islands with his friends, with Riku and Kairi.

They probably would have finished that raft...

Sora chuckled at the memory; they had been pretty silly to think they could get to other worlds on a simple wood raft...

Everything would have been easy and simple.

* * *

**You can't tell me Sora wouldn't have thought about what it would have been like if the Keyblade didn't choose him at one point. :3**


	36. XXXVI: Not What You're Supposed To Say

**Thank you to RisingWinter , TerraForceXIII and Alacquiene for your amazing reviews! :3**

* * *

**XXXVI: **_**Not What You're Supposed To Say**_

Kairi sat on the Paopu tree on Destiny Islands, alone once again.

In her hands she held onto the beautiful Keyblade she received all those months ago.

And now, Sora and Riku where gone again.

And just like all the other times, here she is.

Left behind.

She has a Keyblade too now, along with Sora and Riku.

Sure, she might not be as good of a fighter as them, but she wasn't ever given the chance to be?

She could have gone with them this time... But she didn't.

_"Good Bye wasn't what you where supposed to say, Sora..."_

* * *

**If I was Kairi I would be annoyed with being left out every single time...**


	37. XXXVII: Rose

**Thank you to KailynOfTheWaterTribe , TerraForceXIII and Christopher Scott for your reviews! :D**

* * *

**XXXVII: **_**Rose**_

Roxas eyed the glowing red rose in the 'Beast's room' with a confused expression on his face.

Xaldin said that it was something the Beast couldn't bear to lose.

But what did that mean?

He had asked Axel, but he said that you needed a heart to properly understand.

'_It seems like you need a heart for everything...'_ Roxas thought.

So, he decided that he would find something that he couldn't bear to lose,

Heart or no heart.

And he came to a conclusion pretty quickly:

Roxas couldn't bear to lose his friends.

Because without them, he wouldn't be him.


	38. XXXVIII: Protect

**Thank you to Alacquiene for your review! :D**

**

* * *

XXXVIII: **_**Protect**_

"_To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends..."_

Riku repeated the line over and over to himself as we walked through what he was told was the 'Realm of Darkness.'

He had said that ten years ago to someone he couldn't quite remember...

"Yeah well I didn't do a very good job, now did I?" he mumbled to himself.

True, for a while it looked like he wanted to attack his friends, rather than protect them.

But, he told himself he'd make up for that one day.

And that day started when he met a certain mouse.


	39. XXXIX: Simple

**Thank you to RisingWinter , TerraForceXIII & Christopher Scott for all of your awesome reviews! :D**

**the drabble is a small little Squall/Leon/Yuffie. I wouldn't call it romantic though, more friendship...**

* * *

**XXXIX: **_**Simple**_

"Squall if you stopped thinking so much you would see that this is easy."

"It's _Leon_..."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It's simple _Squall_, just get the town some sort of... I don't know? Defence System or something?"

Leon looked over at Cid's computer with a small smirk on his face. She had a good point; some sort of Defence Mechanism for the town would be quite good... It would save the Restoration Committee having to do all the work all the time...

"Y'know Yuffie, for once you actually have a decent idea..."

"HEY!"

* * *

**I always liked Yuffie from FFVII, except when all my Materia 'mysteriously' went missing of course...**


	40. XL: Call Me

**Thank you to Alacquiene , Christopher Scott and Rising Winter for you're reviews! :3**

**the drabble is a slight Vanitas/Xion in an alternate universe.**

* * *

**XL: **_**Call Me**_

"Xion Just call him already." Namine whined.

Xion sat on the floor in her room across from Naminé, a phone held tightly in her hands.

"I don't know Nam... I mean sure he gave me his number but-"

"But nothing! If you don't call him, then I will."

Xion's eyes widened and she hurriedly picked up the phone and dialled the number. Naminé just smirked and left the room, her job done.

The phone answered instantly.

"Hey Xion, How did I know you would call? You thought about next Saturday?"

"Yeah I have. I'll go... I'll see you there, Vanitas..."


	41. XLI: Impossible

**Thank you to Christopher Scott and TerraForceXIII for your reviews!**

**and I'm super, super sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had zero access to any computers. so there'll be a double update today. :3**

* * *

**XLI: **_**Impossible**_

Sora was a day dreamer

Or what Riku and Kairi would call "being a lazy bum"

He would often zone out and be in his own little world.

Sometimes he would dream that he was up in sky, flying around his little island.

Even if it was impossible.

But Sora never liked the word impossible.

He liked to think that there was nothing he couldn't do as long as he had his friends along with him.

So when Sora had learnt to glide, he said it was because of Riku and Kairi.

Because they taught him that nothing was impossible.


	42. XLII: Smile

**XLII: **_**Smile**_

Master Eraqus looked at the three of his apprentices, who where star-gazing.

He could see Aqua laugh at something which made Terra frown and Ven start pointing and laughing hysterically.

They all looked so different from when he had first met the three of them...

Terra and Aqua especially...

They had all grown up so fast. It was as if what felt like ten days had become ten years.

Eraqus smiled; sure they had all grown up. But that didn't mean they were going to leave.

Terra, Aqua and Ventus, he would always be their father.

And them, his children.


	43. XLIII: Love

**Thank you to RisingWinter , Christopher Scott and The Waterbender for your awesome reviews! :D**

**the drabble is Aqua/Terra**

* * *

**XLIII: **_**Love**_

Aqua had always thought that she saw her fellow apprentices as best friends.

A family.

And yes she loved them all... but the love she had with Terra was different somehow...

Like how she swore she could feel her heart race whenever he spoke to her.

And while training, she would sometimes enjoy seeing a shirtless Terra a little _too_ much...

And whenever Terra would complement say her... magic, she would feel her face heat up.

So, Aqua came to a conclusion.

She loved Ven and the Master.

But she's _in love_ with Terra.

And that's how it would stay.

* * *

**Shirtless Terra... ha. :3**


	44. XLIV: Normal

**Thank you to TerraForceXIII for your review! :D**

* * *

**XLIV: **_**Normal**_

"I'm not normal. Look at me. No heart beat, see?"

Naminé pulled Roxas' hand over to where her heart would have been; showing him that there in fact was no heart beat.

There was no _ba-thump ba-thump_, it was just empty. No sound.

Roxas looked confused for a second before putting a hand to his own chest, seeing no heart beat in his own either.

He frowned a little before faintly smiling again, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Well... who cares about being normal... we can be different togther."

Naminé smiled back.

"Being different togther... I'd like that, Roxas..."


	45. XLV: Comatose

**Thank you to RisingWinter , TerraForceXIII and Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews! ;3**

**the drabble is an Xion/Roxas/Ventus.**

**

* * *

XLV: **_**Comatose**_

"What do you mean she won't wake up!"

Roxas stared as Saїx, who didn't reply. He just stared back, a large smirk on his lips.

Roxas growled and ran to Xion's room, pushing the door open, his eyes widening on the state of his friend.

She looked so weak and fragile, like with the slightest poke she would break.

Suddenly Roxas held is head in pain, a ringing sound echoing in his ears.

"Why is this so... familiar?"

Suddenly the image of comatose Xion changed into another:

A young boy who was asleep too.

He looked so much like Roxas...

* * *

**I always wondered if Roxas perhaps had flashes of Ventus' memories, y'know like how had Sora's. Even though probably not as often or as stronger memories as with Sora's. Plus comatose Xion reminded me of comatose Ventus.**

**thank you for reading. **

**reviews are more than appreciated.**


	46. XLVI: Promise

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII , Christopher Scott and RisingWinter for your amazing reviews!**

**Following drabbles are Sora/Kairi and Namine/Sora. **

**

* * *

XLVI: **_**Promise**_

"I'll come back to you... I promise!"

"I know you will!"

The ground cracked beneath their feet with a loud rumble, separating the two from eachother.

Kairi could feel a small tear running down her cheek and Sora felt something ache inside of his chest.

Inside of his heart

He could feel himself being pulled into the warmest light he had ever seen.

And yet, he felt more alone than ever.

His friend in the realm of darkness, and Kairi... well she was going home.

Sora would go home to one day, with Riku.

Because he always kept his promises.

**

* * *

XLVI: **_**Promise ~Version Two~**_

"Because I made a promise to protect Naminé, that's why!"

In Sora's hand he held a small charm that was yellow and shaped like a star. A good luck charm he had apparently received from Naminé when they where children.

Naminé watched the scene with sadness clearly etched onto her face. She felt heavy, like suddenly her legs weren't enough to keep her standing.

"This is my entire fault... what have I done?..."

She had to put an end to this, she had to bring out the truth and end the lie.

Even if it did mean being lonely again

* * *

**Ah, couldn't decide which one to choose so I picked both...**


	47. XLVII: cry

**Thank you to Christopher Scott and RisingWinter for your reviews! :D**

**

* * *

XLVII: **_**Cry**_

Aqua' chest heaved, her head throbbed and her muscles ached.

Everything hurt; the agony was almost unbearable.

She looked up above the cliff and froze; it was like time had completely halted.

There he was, holding Ven by his head as he burnt him, then froze him and threw him off a cliff.

Aqua dove without thinking and caught the boy. He was completely frozen, though he could still move his eyes.

"Ven... Can you hear me?"

No answer.

She could feel her heart breaking, her eyes staring to sting from holding back tears.

No, it won't end like this

* * *

**Ventus frozen when Aqua catches him.**

**One. of. the. most. saddest. moments. ever.**

**I rest my case.**


	48. XLVIII: White Lie

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII and Christopher Scott for your reviews! :3**

* * *

**XLVIII: **_**White Lie**_

A white lie.

Axel was usually good at them, but not today...

"Axel, have you seen Xion today?" Roxas asked while looking at him, a hint of worry in his voice.

Axel scratched the back of his head nervously.

_Well you see Roxas, she has run off again. We can't go looking for her because if you take one step in that Castle something bad will happen... Probably due to the fact your somebody is asleep there._

"Well didn't you hear? Xion got sent on a super important mission today!"

_I'm sorry Roxas... You can't know the truth just yet..._

* * *

**150 REVIEWS! :D**

**Tomorrow, 'Destiny' will be about what Terra ForceXIII requested, Terra/Aqua in the 'Final Episode' **


	49. XLIX: Destiny

**Thank you to Alacquiene , Starry Requiem and RisingWinter for your awesome reviews!**

**the drabble is the slight continuation of 'XVI: Fear' and 'XXVI: I Know'**

**well it's not really much of a continuation, but they're connected. **

**

* * *

XLIX: **_**Destiny**_

"This will teach you... _Get out of my heart!_"

His menacing silver Keyblade was plunged into his chest

"Terra!"

Aqua's heart and mind froze as she watched her fear become a very painful reality.

Losing Terra.

His eyes began to shut as he fell into a pool of darkness.

Aqua was once told that destiny was something you couldn't escape from, it was just there.

Losing Terra on the other hand was something that she could change.

She dove into the darkness after him, her heart determined to get Terra out.

"_I won't let the darkness be your destiny, Terra..."_


	50. L:  Symbol

**Thank you to Christopher Scott , RisingWinter & Terra ForceXIII for your awesome reviews!~**

**As requested the drabble is Leon/Squall/Yuffie.**

**

* * *

L: **_**Symbol**_

Yuffie stood in the computer room that once belonged to none other than Ansem the Wise.

She, along with Aerith had been trying over and over again to get information out of it.

Problem was all the information that had found was nothing they didn't already know.

Heartless, Heartless and more Heartless with the added bonus of Nobodies

Yuffie eyed the heartless symbol with distaste on her face.

The heartless meant many things to her, but the one that meant the most was the one that hurt her the most.

The day Squall became Leon.

And day Leon stopped smiling.

* * *

**Oops. that came out sadder than I wanted... sorry. :/**


	51. LI: Element

**Oh my gosh... this is so unbelivable late, I'm super sorry. The internet has been playing up on and off for days, and it only just sort of got back to normal today. From this day on it's back to updates everyday. I hope you forgive me. D:**

**Thank you to Christopher Scott , RisingWinter & Terra ForceXIII for being awesome and reviewing, can't thank you enough. **

**

* * *

LI: **_**Element**_

Terra watched Aqua spin round and round, little balls of light shooting out in all different directions of her body. She always looked so graceful when she did that, so... beautiful.

The lights would shine around her, making her glow like a star in the midday sun.

The element of light...

It made her who she was, almost completely pure.

But what was Terra?

Well he was light too, he supposed... and well earth, like she was water.

You couldn't have one without the other...

The next day was the Mastery Exam.

And after that, Terra wasn't so sure anymore...

* * *

**The thing Aqua is doing is her 'Shiny Bloom' shotlock I think it was called? The awesome one where she spins around and around lifting her leg up to her head and the little balls of light shoot out everywhere. :3**

**So basically when Terra saw his darkness he felt insecure and didn't feel like he could have belonged with Aqua anymore. D:**


	52. LII: On Top of the World

**Thank you to RisingWinter and Christopher Scott for your reviews! :D**

**

* * *

LII: **_**On Top of the World**_

Axel lied on his bed, twirling a 'winner' stick in his fingers.

He shut his eyes and sighed sadly, how were they both gone?

Both in one day...

_Roxas... Xion..._

Gone

No... He'd get Roxas back, somehow.

Xion he wasn't so sure about, but he'd find away.

They'd all go back to the clock tower to watch the sunsets, eat ice-creams...

And that feeling would come back, the one where he almost felt like he was on top of the world.

He got up from his bed and opened a dark portal,

_ I Have to find them... Before it's too late..._


	53. LIII: Zero

**Thank you to RisingWinter for reviewing. ^^,**

**

* * *

LIII: **_**Zero**_

_"Zero Heartless in sight..."_

_Kairi looked at Sora, a large grin on her face "That's right... now you're finally home..."_

_Sora nodded, beaming. His dream finally true; "Yeah..."_

Suddenly the picture faded, the pictures becoming fuzzy... Kairi's face was disappearing...

And Sora's eyes opened.

He looked around at his surroundings, his eyes adjusting to the light.

The gummi ship

Sora sighed to himself and looked out the window, the stars twinkling in the sky...

'_Zero Heartless in sight...'_

Sora repeated the line to himself.

He wouldn't stop until he could say that again for real.

Kairi's waiting, after all...


	54. LIV: Snow

**Thank you to MusicalSage , RisingWinter & Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews! :D**

**

* * *

LIV: **_**Snow**_

Yuffie stood behind Leon, putting her 'great' ninja skills to the test.

This was a very important mission after all, and she would not fail.

It made it quite hard to be quiet in this weather, her feet trudging through the snow.

She could still see Leon; he was now stopping out the front of Merlins house.

If he stopped it was Yuffie's time to act.

Kneeling down, she shoved a tonne of snow into her hands and created a snow ball.

She's only a few steps away...

And she threw it.

_THWACK_

Leon whipped around, annoyed beyond belief.

"YUFFIE!"

* * *

**I could always see Yuffie doing this to Leon in the winter if it ever snowed in Radint Garden, haha!~ :3**


	55. LV: Short and Sweet

**Before I begin, I would just like to say...**

**YEAH ERROR TWO IS FINALLY GONE! :D WOOOOOO.**

**... now that that is done, I would like to explain my extremely super ridiculously long absence, 'Error Two'. Though, I believe Timoteii partially explained it...**

**Now, Super Extra Massive Thank you to Christopher Scott , Rising Winter , Alacquiene , Timoteii (For explaining, haha!~) and Mata Nui**

* * *

**LV: **_**Short and Sweet**_

Saїx summoned his claymore and looked directly at Roxas with a smirk on his face.

"Let's keep this short and sweet."

Roxas growled and charged towards Saїx, Keyblade in hand.

Why did Saїx have to be the one to stop him leaving, of all of the Organization?

The one who irritated him the most

He was cruel to Xion, annoying towards Roxas and... Well he wasn't too sure about Axel.

Not anymore...

Roxas blocked one of Saїx's strikes with his Keyblade.

What was it? Why did he have it? Did it choose him for a reason?

He had to know.

* * *

**Yeah I still don't like you, Saix.**


	56. LVI: Snow II

**Thank you to Timoteii & Mata Nui for your reviews! :D**

**So, apparently 'snow' is on the list twice, so this drabble is a slight continuation of the first one.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**LVI: **_**Snow II**_

Leon mentally shivered after remembering the Yuffie Snowball incident, the results of said incident making him get a stupid cold.

So, Leon stepped through the thick snow, following Yuffie; she left early this morning to go out to the markets.

He held tightly onto the snowball that was placed in his hand. That's right _Revenge..._

Throwing the ball as hard as he could he hit Yuffie, making her drop whatever she was holding before he ran off.

"Huh!" she yelled while picking up the soggy wet piece of paper.

Written in neat cursive were the words:

_Get Better Soon, Leon!_


	57. LVII: Friends

**LVII: **_**Friends**_

Kairi ran one of her hands over the base of the raft.

She was going to travel and see all the worlds with her friends soon, on this very raft they made.

Other worlds...

'_Say Kairi, what's your home like?'_

Sora and Riku would frequently ask her this; she never had an answer, not even a simple one.

What would she do if she ever got to see it? Did she have friends there? Family?

She was happy here at Destiny Islands, she loved her friends more than anything...

But she still wanted to know, even just a little bit...


	58. LVIII: Test

**Thank you to Starry Requiem for your many awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

**LVIII: **_**Test**_

Terra sat on the stairs outside of his home.

'_Only Aqua has received the title of Master...'_

He ripped up some of the grass and clenched his fist, his forehead creased.

It was a test... The test that would determine the rest of his life...

A test that would make either his dream a reality

Or a fantasy...

'_Terra, you were unable to keep your Darkness in check.'_

_Right... the darkness..._

Where did the darkness come from? He had never used it before?

Was he even strong enough to hold it back?

Holding the darkness back was a test itself.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Terra through the entire game, I swear. D;**


	59. LIX: Princess

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII , RisingWinter & Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

**LIX: **_**Princess**_

Vanitas was usually good with first impressions.

From first glance, he only saw Aqua as an annoyance; an annoyance that would be hopeless on the battle field.

Just like a useless princess, in his opinion.

So, hoping to get rid of this annoyance as quickly as possible, he sent out some unversed to fight. He hid back behind some tree's watching the scene unfold.

"Blizzard!"

_SLASH!_

Vanitas blinked through his helmet, his mouth slightly agape.

"What the..."

He didn't expect her to be so good, the way she executed her magic...

Perhaps it would be wrong to underestimate this 'Princess'.

* * *

**So basically by the princess part, Vanitas only saw Aqua as a typical pretty princess or damsel in distress type person.**

**Until he saw her fight that is.. ;D**


	60. LX: Future

** Thank you to Timoteii , RisingWinter & Christopher Scott for your reviews!**

**with that, we're at exactly _Two-Hundred Reviews! :D_**

* * *

**LX: **_**Future**_

"The Realm of Light depends on it."

Mickey looked up at the once Keyblade Master with his eyes as wide as saucers, shock showing clearly on his face.

_A Mark of Mastery Exam? But it has been so long... I don't think there's been one since –_

"Master Yen Sid... This exam, are they even ready for it?"

Yen Sid shut his eyes and slowly nodded. "Sora and Riku will need to prove themselves Masters of the Keyblade before they even _attempt_ to stop Xehanort."

Mickey scratched his head; worried.

_Sora, Riku..._

The future was unknown for the realm of light.

* * *

**The Re:Coded secret ending. Or at least what may have happened after... **


	61. LXI: Butterfly

**Thank you to RisingWinter for your review!**

**And, _I KNOW!_ I wanna see their Armour too! :D**

* * *

**LXI: **_**Butterfly**_

A paintbrush ran smoothly over the page, purple paint being inked into the picture.

Next she picked up the other brush, dipping it into the black paint. She then painted a pair of antennae.

Naminé held the picture in front of her, letting the sun from the windows hit it; making the colours brighter.

A butterfly

She had seen one earlier, stuck inside her room in the mansion. She opened the window freeing it, as if flew away in the wind.

Free.

Naminé often wondered what it was like to be free...

Free of worries...

Perhaps just like that butterfly.

* * *

**I thought the term was _Free as a Bird_? hahaha~ oh well. It's now butterfly, I suppose. :3**


	62. LXII: Wild

**Thank you to timoteii (see Amy, no capital this time ;D) , RisingWinter & Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**LXII: **_**Wild**_

Riku stared at the heartless that was flailing its arms around wildly.

All he was doing was walking through twilight town, gathering information for DiZ on some 'Alternate Twilight Town' project, and then this stupid heartless turned up.

Quickly summoning his Soul Eater, and got ready to strike.

This was until he heard voices behind him:

A hooded girl and a blond boy ran towards the heartless and summoned their- what?

Riku shook his head, _Keyblades?_

With a few hits the heartless was gone, when it had disappeared, the girl had a face.

She had black hair and blue eyes...

* * *

**I'm really tempted to just turn this into a OneShot because It felt like it needed more too it... or I'm just being weird again probably, hahah!~**


	63. LXIII: Kiss

**Thank you to Christopher Scott and RisingWinter for your awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

**LXIII: **_**Kiss**_

Twilight Town was usually a quiet place.

The Lazy Afternoons would drag endlessly, and the sunsets would last forever.

So during the summer vacation, Hayner decided that he wanted to get as much out of it as he could.

He had thought of many things, getting up to ninety-nine things to do: Like go to the beach, or investigate the 'seven wonders of Twilight Town' Pence always went on about.

So he figured that while he had got up to ninety-nine, why not a hundred?

Hayner looked over at Olette and smiled, figuring out what one-hundred could be:

Kissing Olette.

* * *

**I realized this morning that I hadn't written a Haynette in a while, haha :)**


	64. LXIV: Sugar and Spice

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII for your review!**

**drabble is as requested, Vanitas/Xion in an Alternate Universe.**

* * *

**LXIV: **_**Sugar and Spice**_

Sugar and Spice.

Fire and Water.

Vanitas and Xion.

They were complete opposites in so many ways; one would think that they hated eachother.

Perhaps they did hate eachother? It would explain how they never seemed to talk to eachother much.

Xion was shy and sweet. Vanitas was cold and almost mean...

She had many friends, he liked to be alone.

Xion would spend her lunch times talking to said friends, Vanitas would often be in... Detention.

Sugar and Spice.

Fire and Water.

Vanitas and Xion.

One would say that they're too different, it'd just never work.

Too bad opposites attract.

* * *

**Eeep, just hope I did okay.**


	65. LXV: Magnets

**Thank you to MusicalSage and Terra ForceXIII for your reviews! :)**

* * *

**LXV: **_**Magnets**_

For as long as anyone could remember, Sora, Riku and Kairi were best friends.

They were almost always seen together, never alone.

People would often joke, saying that it was like the three of them were like Magnets.

Stuck together, never apart.

But then one fateful night, something happened to the 'magnets'

They were pulled apart, separated and lost.

And many things stopped the three of them from reuniting: like the darkness, a man named Xehanort, and these monsters called the 'Heartless'.

But Sora, Riku and Kairi were determined.

Determined that one day, the three magnets would be together again.


	66. LXVI: Temptation

**Thank you to RisingWinter for your review~ :D**

**the drabble is about Aqua, set in the Realm of Darkness.**

* * *

**LXVI: **_**Temptation**_

Darkness

A never ending abyss, black as the night.

And yet, Aqua was right in the middle of it. Pure Darkness, surrounding her.

It was the ground she stood on, the water ahead of her, the air she breathed...

And always so very tempting, to just give into it. It would wait forever; wait until you're too weak to keep going.

To keep resisting.

But Aqua was strong, she was persistent. As tempting as the darkness always would be, she would never give into it.

Because she knew that there was always something stronger than darkness.

The warmth of light.

* * *

**When she gets out of that stupid Realm of Darkness, I will do a happy dance. Seriously. :3**


	67. LXVII: Hero

**Thank you to Christopher Scott , RisingWinter , timoteii , Terra ForceXIII & MusicalSage for your awesome reviews! :D**

**Sorry for taking so long to get this done, but in between writing _Intertwine_ , then on the _Memories of Her Heart_ and this, it's like I'm running out of time, **

* * *

**LXVII: **_**Hero**_

All Zack could ever think about was becoming a hero.

It was his dream, and it always had been; ever since he was a young child.

He couldn't remember a single day where he wouldn't race around his home telling people he would be a hero someday.

He knew he still had a long way to ago... and with his so-called 'lousy luck' he'd probably have to train for even longer.

But he had tonnes of motivation.

See, he met these people. There were three of them, but one seemed stuck in his mind.

She promised him a date someday.

* * *

**So yeah... um. Zack... -insert fangirl squeal here- what can I say? ;3**


	68. LXVIII: Imagination

**Thank you to Mata Nui , RisingWinter , Christopher Scott , MusicalSage & timoteii for your awesome reviews!**

**I like how there was supposed to be an order of the way you do the prompts but... I ditched them. **

* * *

**LXVIII: **_**Imagination**_

Kairi looked out onto the ocean, breathing in the salty air.

Only one more day now, till they set sail – they being herself, Sora and Riku.

She noticed the both of them sparring, their wooden swords clashing together.

They both had such determined looks on their faces, like they'd stop at nothing to win – Riku especially.

What was with him lately anyway? He seemed so... _dark_

She had been noticing other things too, small things that she blamed on her imagination.

Like a sickly feeling she would get when she was near him...

And his eyes...

They would turn gold.


	69. LXIX: Robot

**Okay. Once again; ridiculously long time between updates. The reason? 'Error Two'. again. for the umpteenth time. Is fanfiction ever going to fix it? or...? 'Cause it's getting really annoying. fast.**

**anyways;**

**thank you to Terra ForceXIII , Christopher Scott , KailynOfTheWaterTribe , Mata Nui & RisingWinter for your awesome reviews! :3**

* * *

**LXIX: **_**Robot**_

DiZ stood in the pure white room, gazing at the large pod that contained a certain sleeping boy.

He told himself that this was all _their_ fault – every last drop of darkness that crawled along the world was because of _them._

Revenge

That was his purpose now. That was what he had to live for.

It was like his actions were programmed into his mind, like a robot. He didn't get the option to think about other goals anymore, he didn't want – nor did he need them.

But was revenge worth it?

Worth all these people that had been hurt?

* * *

**Due to the ridiculously long break, prompts LXIX to LXXII has been updated today.**


	70. LXX: Shooting Star

**LXX: **_**Shooting Star**_

"There! See it! A shooting star!"

A little boy flailed his arms about wildly, pointing at the sky. His face shining with excitement as he beamed at the night sky.

His parents – who were sitting next to him - could only laugh. Stargazing was always a family event.

Terra frowned slightly; at the rate this was going Ven was going to single handily wake the whole neighbourhood up – again.

"Ven we both saw it," Aqua said while smiling. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah!"

"What'd you wish for?" Terra asked as he smirked, knowing the answer.

"I'm not telling dad!"


	71. LXXI: Positive

**LXXI: **_**Positive**_

"You just gotta think positive!"

Sora had lost count of the amount of times he had said that. He had lost count of the times he pulled his goofy smile, making sure everything is okay.

At first he always meant the goofy smiles, the 'positive' act. But the adventures grew longer; the heartless became more and more... There were hardly any signs of Riku, Kairi was still waiting...

Was home even there anymore?

It had been so long since he had stepped onto the crisp golden sand... so long since he saw Kairi's smiling face...

He still had to fight.


	72. LXXII: Gone

**LXXII: **_**Gone**_

Young Kairi stood in the middle of Radiant Garden holding flowers in her hands.

She looked up at sky, her eyebrows creased together. She couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Little did she realize that she was right – that something was so very wrong.

Before she could think she heard a piercing scream from behind her. She rapidly turned around, her violet eyes confused.

Black creatures. Golden eyes. Hearts floating up to the sky.

The world turned black, gone. And when her eyes reopened, she saw a boy standing in front of her.

He had brown spiky hair.


	73. LXXIII: In The Rain

**Thank you to RisingWinter and Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews! :D**

* * *

**LXXIII: **_**In The Rain**_

Xion held her hand out, letting the drops of water land in her palm.

She didn't really know what was happening, or more importantly why the sky was... crying?

All she knew was that one minute she was walking through the Dark City, and then before she knew it she was drenched in water.

Xion felt her surroundings change; the Dark City disappeared and was replaced by an all too familiar island.

It seemed to be raining there too, and two figures seemed to be... dancing in the rain?

The boy and the girl... they looked like her and Roxas...

* * *

**As for Xion thinking the sky was 'crying', that's what I used to think rain was when I was _reaaaaaaaaaaaally_ young. ha. And Xion always seemed so innocent and almost childlike to me, with the no memories and all, so yeah. **


	74. LXXIV: Valentine

**Thank you to MusicalSage & Christopher Scott for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**LXXIV: **_**Valentine**_

"Yeah... but I don't think about him that way, so I could never-"

Vanitas smirked as he heard what Aqua said on the phone. Well, technically _eavesdropped_ on what Aqua said, but hey? What Aqua doesn't know won't kill her.

"I know he gave me a Valentine, but Ventus is like my _brother_ so-"

_Wait a second, VENTUS gave her the Valentine? That little-_

Vanitas frowned, his teeth clenched. Ventus... Stupid Idiot, always in his way...

"What about Vanitas? Oh, I don't think he would give _me_ a Valentine... He's not like that..."

Vanitas frowned. _Note to self: make 1000 Valentines for Aqua. _


	75. LXXV: Sapphire

**Thank you to Terra ForceXIII , Christopher Scott and Mata Nui for your amazing review!**

**drabble is as requested, Xemnas/A****qua.**

* * *

**LXXV: **_**Sapphire**_

"Who . . . who are you?"

Aqua stared up at the hooded man with her eyes wide.

The man turned to walk away, but Aqua's hand latched onto his wrist, preventing him from moving. "Please . . . a name . . ."

Aqua couldn't explain it. Something just reminded her of him . . . of Terra . . .

Reaching her hands up, Aqua slid the hood off the man's head. Sapphire eyes met gold ones, and Aqua looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry . . . I thought you were . . . someone else . . ."

* * *

**Is it weird that I'm _really_ tempted to turn this into an actual oneshot? haha!~**

**either way, I'll probably continue it later.**


	76. LXXVI: Run Away

**Thank you to Mata Nui , Christopher Scott , timoteii , KC-Chan13 & Terra ForceXIII for your awesome reviews!~ :D**

* * *

**LXXVI: **_**Run away**_

Xion stood on the clock tower, looking out at the sunset painted sky.

She didn't know what to do...

How to make everyone... happy.

Riku wanted her to join with Sora – so he'd have his best friend back.

Roxas and Axel want her to stay – to be their best friend again.

But what did Xion want? Didn't she get a say in her destiny at all?

Sometime she just wanted to run away.

Somewhere with no heartless, somewhere where there was no organization.

Somewhere where she could be with Roxas and Axel forever.

But you can't run away from destiny.


	77. LXXVII: Stick Together

**Thank you to KC-Chan13 , Christopher Scott , Mata Nui , Terra ForceXIII , RisingWinter & MusicalSage for you amazing reviews!**

**Oh, for the prompt, Sora is about four and Vanitas 14/15. Try to imagine them at some sort of festival or something.**

* * *

**LXXVII: **_**Stick Together**_

The two brothers stood side by side – the younger having a wide grin on his face.

The older on the other hand, grimaced, his eyes somewhat narrowed.

"Now Sora, Vanitas you stick together got it?"

Sora nodded eagerly at his parents, his own hand crushing Vanitas.

Stick together?

It wasn't that Vanitas didn't like his little brother – he was family after all – it was just... the hyper four year old could be so... so...

"Now Van, I know you find your brother irritating-"

_Ah, that's the word._

* * *

**This was kinda a challenge for me, seeing as I have no siblings myself (yep. only child. it sucks, let me tell you.) so I'm not really good with the whole sibling relationship thing, hahah!~**

**hope I did okay anyways. **

**thank you for reading!~**

"Just look after him, okay?"

_Ugh, Just my freaking luck. These fireworks had better be damn good._


	78. LXXVIII: Oasis

**Thank you to timoteii , Christopher Scott , Mata Nui , Terra ForceXIII , RisingWinter & KC-Chan13 for your amazing reviews! it's made me happy that the actual review count is getting higher and higher with each prompt!~ :D**

**the prompt is, Vanitas/Xion, as I have grown to like this pairing quite a bit. (Terra ForceXIII, I hope you happy, hahah!~)**

**now. to explain the chapter with how Vanitas is in Sora's heart and Agrabah all at once. Basically, Sora's heart contains his memories, so if Vanitas is there (which I'm presuming he is, since Ventus is) he would have to experience said memories. So, because of this Vanitas is constantly wandering through the memories without any end. **

* * *

**LXXVIII: **_**Oasis**_

Vanitas wandered through Sora's heart. As much as he hated to admit it, he was finally lost and tired from travelling through the memories of world after world in the boys heart.

And this world was the worst one yet.

Just one big, hot desert and a flaming sun constantly beating down on him without even a moments rest.

And the mirages...

He kept seeing an oasis, filled with cool refreshing water. And if that wasn't infuriating enough, he had to deal with _her._

Vanitas didn't know who she was. Whenever he got close, she just vanished.

Her black hair fading away.

* * *

**I'll continue this next prompt perhaps? :)**


	79. LXXIX: Beach

**Thank you to Christopher Scott , timoteii , KC-Chan13 , & Terra ForceXIII for your amazing reviews!**

**sorry it took so long to get to the next prompt, school thought it'd be hilarious to dump one months work of homework on me in one week, haha -_-'**

**As promised, this prompt is a continuation of the next one. Unmasked Vanitas = me fangirling. I'm sorry, but it's true. :3**

* * *

**LXXIX: **_**Beach**_

Vanitas continued to walk through memory after memory, counting each step he made.

The mirages continued. What Vanitas once thought was a trick of the desert heat was becoming more and more real.

He finally made it to a beach surrounded by cool water. Vanitas didn't hesitate to jump right in, finally being able to feel refreshed.

When Vanitas looked up, a girl stood before him. She was a slightly shorter than he was, with short black hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Xion summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Vanitas.

"Who are you, and why do you look like _him?"_

* * *

**Must... resist... urge... to... make... oneshot... D:**

**I kid. I'll probably give in and make one. I've been meaning to do something Vanitas/Xion-ish later anyways. **

**until next time, **

**~ seasaltbreeze. **

**:)**


	80. LXXX: Crystal

**I went missing again, didn't I? :/**

**The drabble is as requested, a Hayner/Olette. **

**On another note; _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMOTEII!_ Woo. **

**Thank you too ****timoteii ****, ****KC-Chan13**** , ****Mata Nui**** , ****RisingWinter ****, ****Terra ForceXIII**** , ****Christopher Scott**** & ****Musical Sage**** (who also fangirls over Vanitas with me. ;3) for your amazingly amazing reviews!**

* * *

**LXXX: **_**Crystal**_

Olette held the golden crystal up, letting the setting suns light reflect off of it. It really was one of her most prized possessions, as she loved the way it would glow during the many sunsets of Twilight Town.

Hayner had given it too her – along with Pence – after winning the Struggle Trophy that summer.

Summer.

The ice cream, the lazy afternoons, the beach trips, the clock tower...

And Hayner.

Well, she was going to miss him like crazy that was a fact.

After all, when she was with him, she might as well have been that crystal in the sun.

Glowing.

* * *

**I can be so damn cheesy sometimes, can't I? :3**

**Anyways, I'm currently working on that Vanitas/Xion one shot that I'm taking ridiculously long to do seeing as I want it to be insanely epic. **

**Until next time,**

**~ seasaltbreeze**


	81. LXXXI: Secret

**Thank you to ****Terra ForceXIII**** & ****timoteii**** for your reviews! **

**Drabble is **_**Roxas/Namine**_** . . . kinda?**

**My writing style seems weird today? Or maybe I'm imagining things? Eh. Never mind. On with the prompt!**

* * *

**LXXXI: **_**Secret**_

"_Your existence here is a secret, do you understand, Naminé?"_

Naminé flinched as she remembered DiZ's words to her upon arriving to Twilight Town.

Doing what she had just done – and what she about to do – didn't come under the word 'secret'.

Hijacking DiZ's computer, corrupting the data and then infiltrating the alternate Twilight Town wasn't keeping oneself hidden.

So now, Naminé stood in Twilight Town, face to face with Roxas – who was currently looking around frantically as he noticed time had stopped. Again.

"Hello Roxas . . . I wanted to meet you, at least once . . ."

* * *

_'**Hijacking DiZ's computer, corrupting the data and then infiltrating the alternate Twilight Town.'**_

**Why do i get the feeling a made Naminé seem partially ninja? :/**


	82. LXXXII: Clear

**Thank you too MusicalSage , KC-Chan13 , timoteii , Terra ForceXIII , Christopher Scott and RisingWinter for your wonderful reviews!**

**And now I can't type properly because my hands are frozen**

**...**

**I hate you winter.**

* * *

**LXXXII: **_**Clear**_

Xion ducked behind the corner, gasping for breath. Her legs felt like jelly from all the running .

She held her hand out in front of her as her face pinched in concentration.

_C'mon, please work! Please work! Please!_

Nothing. No shinning glimmer of light. No clunking sound.

Her Keyblade was gone. And she didn't know how to get it back.

_Xemnas said I was one of the Keyblades chosen… it can't just… un-chose me, can it? _

Nothing in Xion's life was clear.

The loss of her Keyblade was only one of the mysteries that would plague her mind for the next year . . .

* * *

**Xion needs Demyx to be there and be all 'run, run away!'**

**well. run away from the heartless anyways..**

**yeah. I suck at being funny. sorry. :/**


	83. LXXXIII: Dream Come True

**Thank you to ****timoteii**** , ****Terra ForceXIII**** , ****MusicalSage ****, ****Christopher Scott**** , ****RisingWinter**** , ****KC-Chan13**** and ****Mata Nui**** for your amazing reviews! :D**

* * *

**LXXXIII: **_**Dream Come True**_

Aqua would dream of many things during her time in the darkness.

She'd dream of being back at home, where the sun shone and the stars shined.

She'd dream of walking into the castle and seeing Master Eraqus in the library reading a book.

She'd dream of seeing one of Ventus' cheesy grins that told everyone that it'd be okay.

She'd dream of having Terra's big strong arms around her telling her that everything that happened was 'just a bad dream'. . .

She'd dream of peace.

Then she'd wake up.

It's the Realm of Darkness.

Dreams don't come true there.

* * *

**... Well it isn't exactly a Terra/Aqua. but. well. I liked it anyway?**


	84. LXXXIV: Fire

**Thank you to Christopher Scott , KC-Chan13 , Terra ForceXIII , RisingWinter for your reviews! :D**

**on another note, check out timoteii's _Epic Birthday Challenge_ , which is a collection of one shots in honour of my birthday!**

**yeah. it's um my birthday tomorrow.**

**I'M ALL EXCITED. ha.**

**anyways, on with the prompt!**

* * *

**LXXXIV: **_**Fire**_

Larxene didn't understand him.

And to be honest, she couldn't have cared less about that fact.

Axel is irritating.

Axel is an arrogant idiot.

Axel thinks he knows everything.

Then there was that time he set fire to all of her spare organization cloaks. She had to wear the same cloak every day for almost two weeks – and Larxene did not like that at all.

But despite all these things, Larxene found that she didn't really mind Axel.

Well… she could handle him in small doses.

But during those small doses, Larxene found that she almost _liked_ spending time with Axel.

Almost, anyway.

* * *

**Due to my constant dissapearing acts, prompts LXXXIV to LXXXVI are all new today.**


	85. LXXXV: Battlefield

**LXXXV: **_**Battlefield**_

Countless keys were stuck into the barren land, their rusted hilts shining slightly in the sunlight.

The Keyblade graveyard.

And Vanitas stood in the centre of the once battlefield.

He could feel it. He could feel the power he would soon have. Killing off Aqua and Terra would be easy, and as for Ventus?

Taking over his heart would be like taking candy from a baby.

Pathetic.

And then he'd have to kill off the old coot Xehanort. He was just a hindrance to Vanitas, something in the way that was no longer needed.

The battlefield would become the end for _them_.

And the beginning for _him_.


	86. LXXXVI: Parents

**LXXXVI: **_**Parents**_

"_You miss them, don't you?"_

It was more of a statement than a question to Sora.

His parents.

It had been what? Two years now since he had last seen them?

Maybe even longer. He wasn't so sure of time anymore.

He missed being able to go home from a long day of school to feel one of his mothers hugs.

Or when he got a good grade for a test and his dad would ruffle his hair.

He missed going home to the sweet smell of his mother's cooking.

He even missed his dad's lectures.

Home… he'd never take it for granted again.


	87. LXXXVII: Fire and Ice

**Ehhhh. I disappeared. Again.**

**I never used to take people seriously when they said things like **_**'sometimes you get a little too side-tracked with life, Renee.'**_

**Now I'm starting to see what they mean.. ha.**

**Thank you to ****RisingWinter**** , ****Christopher Scott**** , ****Terra ForceXIII**** , ****timoteii ****, ****KC-Chan13**** & ****MusicalSage**** for sticking with me when I pull my vanishing acts and still reviewing.**

**I'll never take those reviews for granted, I swear. :3**

* * *

**LXXXVII: **_**Fire and Ice**_

"Isa listen to me already!"

Isa looked at the boy with flaming red hair with an expressionless face.

It was the way things worked with Lea – he'd have his rant, flail his arms around and make some screeching noises. Give it about fifteen minutes and he'd be back to his normal (although according to Isa, Lea is _never_ normal) self.

It was the way their friendship was.

Isa was the cool, icy one.

Lea was the fiery, hot-tempered one.

Fire and Ice.

Lea and Isa.

It was probably the way things should have stayed. It was easier then.

Back before they became Saїx and Axel.

* * *

**[UPDATED] prompts LXXXVII - LXXXVIII**

**- seasaltbreeze**


	88. LXXXVIII: Most Important

**LXXXVIII: **_**Most Important**_

Yuffie stood on the roof of Merlin's house, looking out towards the horizon.

It was dawn now; she had been working all night.

Letting the hammer slowly fall out of her hand, Yuffie sat down and rested her aching limbs.

It had been about six-months now since the restoration of Hollow Bastion begun. And in those six-months they had actually come a fair way.

Aerith would always help out with food and water.

Leon would work with the construction along with Yuffie.

Cid was arguing with Merlin. Oh, and working on some defence… thing.

Everyone had a job, a part to play.

Because their home was one of the most important things too them.


	89. LXXXIX: Pain

**Thank you to ****Terra ForceXIII**** , ****Rising Winter**** , ****Christopher Scott**** , ****KC-Chan ****and ****Glossy-FanFics**** for your reveiws!~**

**And too the latter, who requested about me including her OC in one of the prompts. I'm willing to do so, but could I please have some information on the OC? I kinda need personality, appearance, etc in order to write about a character properly. Sorry if I'm being overly fussy. D:**

* * *

**LXXXIX: **_**Pain**_

Aqua looked at Sora and Riku with a sad smile on her face.

It was ridiculous how much they reminded her of Terra and Ven.

She was somewhat surprised to find that the silver-haired boy had been chosen as a wielder of the Keyblade though, that was unexpected.

But then to learn that Sora was eligible too?

It was too much.

_One Keyblade is enough for any friendship…_

Sora and Riku.

Their lives were peaceful without the Keyblade. Free of worry, free of pain, free of any real responsibility.

If they both got the Keyblade their lives would be anything but.

* * *

**[UPDATED] LXXXIX – XCII**

**~ seasaltbreeze**


	90. XC: Memory

**Oh. My. God.**

**Only ten more prompts left.**

**Eep.**

**I feel funny.**

**And, at the rate I'm going (posting more than two prompts at a time.) I'll probably be done by the end of the week. **

**Well, this is providing that Amy (timoteii) doesn't turn up on my front door step tomorrow morning and go _'Yo 'nae, I'm here to destroy the meaning of peace and quiet for the next 24 hours!'_**

**Which she will. But that's another story.**

* * *

**XC: **_**Memory**_

"Selphie can't you go play with Kairi or something?"

Selphie pouted at her two so-called 'friends'. All Tidus and Wakka had time for anymore was their stupid 'ball-game.'

Blitz-…something.

"But I wanna go out to the play island!~" Selphie whined.

"Well _go_ to the play island with _Kairi, _ya?"

This time Tidus spoke up. "Kairi doesn't go to the play Island anymore, isn't that what you said Selphie?"

Selphie nodded, suddenly becoming more sombre. "Yeah… she says she won't go there anymore until her memory is normal, and she remembers _'someone'.._."

Tidus raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Someone?"

"Yeah… she uh… Doesn't remember who..."

"Selph, are you _sure_ Kairi hasn't gone crazy or something?"

* * *

**I always wondered what happened to the others from Destiny Islands between KH1 and 2. I mean, they would have returned when everyone else did, sure… but did they notice Sora's absence at all?**

**Like, even a tiny bit?**

**Apparently not.**


	91. XCI: Goodbye

**XCI: **_**Goodbye**_

Eraqus watched Aqua fly away on her Keyblade glider, before disappearing in a portal of light.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt sad.

Like he had lost some part of himself, and he didn't know where to find it.

Maybe he should have said goodbye to them, To Terra and Aqua… and… well Ven's departure wasn't exactly planned, but still…

Why couldn't he shake this feeling, why did feel as if this was the last time he'd seem them all – each of his students - for a long time.

What if he never saw them again?

Eraqus shook his head, dismissing the thoughts.

He was being silly…

… _right?_

* * *

**Dear Eraqus.**

**It wasn't just some silly feeling you imagined.**

**Sorry.**


	92. XCII: Dawn

**XCII: **_**Dawn**_

"Y'know, normally I don't expect company here when it's almost dawn…"

Kairi looked at the hooded girl who was sitting next to her on the Paopu tree with a smile on her face.

"I..Uh..I was collecting seashells-"

"Really? Huh… Y'know I've never seen you before? Did you just move here?"

"I…Uh-"

"Oh, sorry! Look at me, bombarding you with questions when you don't even know my name! I'm Kairi by the way, nice to meet you!"

Kairi held her hand out for Xion to shake it, but Xion just looked stared at it, confused.

"Xion…. Nice to meet you too… Kairi…"

* * *

**Please don't ask why Kairi is on the play island at dawn. Maybe she couldn't sleep?**

**To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue why she's there either, ahah -.-'**


	93. XCIII: Chain

**Christopher Scott**** , ****KC-Chan13**** , ****Terra ForceXIII**** and ****Glossy-FanFics,**** Thankyou!**

**Sorry for not updating in one hundred years. Again. **

***shoots self due to lack of organization.**

* * *

**XCIII: **_**Chain**_

DiZ looked at Naminé as she stood in front of the pod that Sora slept in.

She was mumbling something, as if she talking to the pod. She would do that a lot, talk to Sora – despite the fact that Sora himself couldn't hear her.

DiZ almost felt bad for the girl, but then remembered that most of this was his fault anyway.

If he hadn't set a certain chain of events in motion, Sora might have been sitting on an island with his friends without a worry in the world.

And Naminé? Well that's simple.

She wouldn't be here.


	94. XCIV: Ash

**XCIV: **_**Ash**_

The menacing thorns surrounding the cornerstone of light shone for a moment, before dissolving into ash.

Queen Minnie looked at the cornerstone - which had changed from its sickly green colour to it's usual gold – with a smile on her face.

The darkness, they would soon be like the thorns.

Dissolved into nothing but ash. Powerless, where it could hurt no-one.

And the realm of light? That would be like the cornerstone of light.

Shining forever.

She was positive that this was going to happen, because she had hope.

Hope in her king, hope in Sora, hope that no matter what, the realm of light would find a way.


	95. XCV: Opposites

**XCV: **_**Opposites**_

People would often wonder how the hell Sora and Riku could even stand eachother, let alone be friends.

Riku was cool, calm and collected. He had an answer for everything, and all the girls swooned whenever Riku entered a room.

Sora was goofy - to the point where sometimes he overlooked the complete obvious – and according to Kairi, a 'lazy bum'.

Riku seemed darker in personality, like he was always thinking about something.

Sora had a heart of gold, and was always cheerful and smiling about something.

They were complete opposites.

But in the end, their friendship was one of the strongest things of all.


	96. XCVI: Feather

**XCVI: **_**Feather**_

Zack stood in the Olympus colosseum, leaning against the wall daydreaming to himself.

He asked himself many things like; _Will Terra ever come back?_

Or _when will Aqua come back for our date?_

_Where is he?_

He, being the one he is looking for. The reason why he's trained so hard, tried to become a hero.

People always speak his name with fear, or reverence. Sometimes both.

And just like that, a black feather floated down in front of Zack, grabbing his attention. He reached a hand out to take hold of the feather and inspected it.

It was him.

A shadow appeared, a man with one wing.

"Hello, Zack."


	97. XCVII: Sheild

**XCVII: **_**Sheild**_

Aqua's barrier appeared in flash, just in time to shield the array of hits from the hooded man attacking her.

He wore a black cloak and held… blue beams of light? Whatever they were, Aqua didn't exactly know.

What Aqua did know was that he was strong – ridiculously stong – and that is she wasn't careful, she was going to get herself killed.

Enemy after enemy.

Fight after fight.

Was this really the life of a Keyblade master? Was this what she had to look forward to every day from now on?

Aqua's barrier was beginning to weaken.

So was her hope.

* * *

**Now while Aqua's hope and faith that everything will be alright someday is the most infinite thing ever in the games, she is human. She has weaknesses and like everyone else, times of doubt.**

**And… let's face it. I'm pretty sure I rage quit 487987 times while fighting the Mysterious Figure.**


	98. XCVIII: Player

**XCVIII: **_**Player**_

Olette stood behind the wall, listening to the conversation.

Roxas had been talking to her for a while – Naminé – with a smile on his face. He smiled and laughed with her more in half an hour than he did when he was with Olette in a whole day.

Olette knew it was silly to be jealous, to feel as if she was played.

Roxas never said that he _liked_ her, not like that anyway. She just assumed that… he did.

Or maybe Roxas was like that with all girls.

All of a sudden, Olette didn't feel very special anymore.

* * *

**I don't actually like Roxas/Olette as a pairing, haha :L**


	99. XCIX: Victory

**XCIX: **_**Victory**_

Xion faded away in a bright flash of light, and particles of what looked like crystals floated in the air around Roxas.

All that was left was a seashell. It was like Xion was never ever… there.

Roxas could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, all he wanted to do was scream. He didn't even know what was going on… Xion just started attacking him, talking about puppets and that Sora person…

And now she was gone.

Roxas won the fight, Victory was his - But at what price?

If this was true victory, then Roxas didn't want it.


	100. C: End

**C: **_**End**_

Sora stepped out onto the beach, feeling the sand between his toes. He could feel the suns warmth soaking into his skin, and the cool breeze sweeping through the island.

He had saved them – Roxas, Axel, Xion, Naminé, Aqua, Terra, Ventus – They were happy again. As far as Sora knew, everyone had gone back to their respective worlds of Twilight Town and the Land of Departure.

Goofy, Donald and the King had gone back to their kingdom, back to their families and friends.

As for Sora, Riku and Kairi…

"Sora you lazy bum! This raft isn't going to make itself!" Kairi and Riku shouted. Although Kairi sounded angry, the smile on her face told Sora otherwise. Riku just sounded like… Riku.

Sora sighed happily.

It was over, he was free.

* * *

**Trolol, at how it's over 100 words. IT'S THE END AND I LIKED IT, OKAY. -.-'**

_**Terra ForceXIII**** , ****RisingWinter**** , ****KC-Chan13**** , ****Glossy-FanFics ****, ****Christopher Scott ****, ****MusicalSage**** , ****timoteii**** , ****Mata Nui**** , ****KailynOfTheWaterTribe**** , ****Alacquiene**** , ****Starry Requiem**** , ****WishingDreamer5**** , ****The Waterbender**** , ****CELLjenova**** , ****AuthorFail**** & ****XIII-Jinx-XIII**** . **_

**Thank you, thank you, THANKYOUUU for reviewing on this. The fact that it actually got to 304 reviews still surprises me (I thought I might get 50 at the most when I first started the challenge, haha) A lot of things have happened since I started the challenge, and I ended up seeing a wider variety of pairings for Kingdom Hearts (eg; Vanitas/Xion, Vanitas/Aqua, etc.) thanks to all of you.**

**Because of the great feedback I got on this challenge, I was thinking about doing it again but for another fandom like maybe Naruto or Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. :3**

**Well. The challenge is over now isn't it? It only took like, six months of disappearing acts, trying to update every day, etc. **

**Over and out, but not forever!**

**~ seasaltbreeze**


End file.
